Life
by Analeth
Summary: Historia emotiva donde se cuenta como fue la noche de Hallowen cuando Harry tenia un año y llego Voldemort a destruir a la gran familia que todos queremos. Un solo capitulo.


-Ven aquí pequeño- Dijo Lily con una voz dulce mientras su hijo iba a verla dando sus primeros pasitos.

-Todavía no entiendo como Sirius logró hacerlo caminar y nosotros no- Comento su marido mientras recogía los libros que su pequeño tiro con la magia que hizo reclamando por que no se quería comer los brócolis en la cena.

-Si… tiene un efecto raro sobre él… creo que debe creer que todavía es un niño- Habló la pelirroja ayudando a pararse al pequeño que se calló a mitad de camino y estaba llorando – Aparte hay que decir que no hace nada para no parecerlo. No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para ponerlo como su padrino

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que me hayas convencido de poner a Nería como su madrina… ella también es una loca.

-Es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, James- Dijo ella, reprochándolo con cariño- No me puedes decir que no lo haga.

-Sirius también, amor. No me pidas que lo entienda por que nunca lo hice, pero…

-¿¡Como que no!? ¡Sí tú eras igual que él!- Dijo Lily riendo.

-Si… bueno…. Yo… - Dijo en defensa vergonzoso y para pasar el tema tomó a su señora de la cintura – pero eso no importa ahora… Feliz Hallowen.

-Igualmente amor -Dijo cerrando el beso y sintiendo un tirón en su pantalón agregó – Para ti también pequeño- Apretujándolo con besos y abrazos

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Él es mío! -Dijo James arrancándole al pequeño de los brazos, pero por sorpresa escucho a otra persona hablar.

-¡No! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! –Y dicho esto los dos adultos se echaron a reír.

Pero de pronto las risas cesaron y todo el ambiente se tornó frío, se torno raro… se torno oscuro… todo cambio… escucharon sus pasos y todo se acabo… solo algo sabían ellos ahora: Solo quedaba correr…

-Lily, sácalo de aquí. Llévatelo lejos –Habló James claramente poniéndose serio y sacando su varita.

-James, no te puedo dejar aquí. No puedes, no…

-¡Lily entiende! ¡Sácalo de aquí! ¡Él viene! –Grito James asustado- Él viene … corre… vete… ya sabemos quien era el espía

-Te amo James –Dijo Lily antes de irte y con lagrimas en los ojos sabiendo que era la última vez que lo vería.

-Yo también Lily … yo también –Y dándole un beso corrió al lado de la puerta.

Lily corrió al único lugar que se le ocurrió, el que quedaba mas lejos de la sala: El cuarto de su pequeño. En otro momento se hubiera fijado el desorden que dejo Harry con su padrino un rato antes al estar jugando quien sabe que, pero no lo hizo ya que solo tenía en mente una cosa. Era su niño, su bebe quien estaba marcado para acabar con ese mounstro, algo que ella esperaba no fuera así, pero falló. Lo tomó en brazos y fue a un rincón luego de asegurar la puerta lo mas que pudo teniendo fe en que en algún momento James entraría por esa puerta triunfante para abrazarla, pero después de un momento supo que no era así. Escucho un grito desgarrador provocado seguramente por un Crucio y una luz verde se coló por debajo de la puerta. Pasos. Luego escuchó pasos. Lloraba en silencio mientras se hacían más fuertes. Sollozó palabras, palabras de calma para su hijo, quien solo miraba preocupado a su madre sin entender. Se abrió la puerta y él entró. Tenía la piel pálida blanca y una cara horrendamente desfigurada, y solo cubierto por una capa negra igual que sus seguidores, salvo que la suya era grande y rajada por todas partes, como quien hubiera pegado trozos de tela por todas partes hasta que quedara algo para cubrir un cuerpo. Se acercó hacia ella. Pero Lily fue más y giro con su bebé en brazos. Estaba determinada. El no le haría daño.

-¡Aléjate! – Grito desesperada - ¡Aléjate de mí y de él! ¡Vete!

-No dificultes las cosas querida... –Dijo riendo Lord Voldemort por el valor de esta mujer- Dámelo tu no me importas. Dame al niño y vete tú de aquí.

- ¡No!¡Mátame a mí!¡Pero a Harry no le hagas nada!

- ¡Jajaja! – Rió el cínicamente- ¡Por favor! ¡Mírate! ¡Me das lastima! ¡Crucio!

Dolor, eso sintió, mucho dolor. Pero no iba a ceder a su niño nadie lo tocaría. Ni siquiera sobre su cadáver. Cuando el dolor paro y vio que él tomaría a su bebé ella lo tomo como pudo y lo puso debajo de su cuerpo protegiéndolo mientras él lloraba por ver a su madre en ese estado.

-No... a él no lo vas a tocar... mi bebe... mi niño... calma...

-Eres patética... tú lo quisiste así... Un gusto conocerte, Lily Potter. Avada Kedabra.

-¡Harry ...!

Y así calló ella. Su hijo lloraba, pues ya no sentía calor desde el cuerpo de su madre... le pegaba con sus manitas y nadie le respondía. Miro a ese hombre feo... lo odio y supo que así seria toda su vida... ese hombre había destruido a su familia... lo mataría.

-¡Ja! Por fin nos conocemos, Harry Potter – dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño con su mano mientras pateaba a un lado a su madre - ¿Así que tu me mataras? ¿Tu serás mi ruina? Por favor... terminemos esto de una vez...

Lo tiro contra el cuerpo de su madre a la cual el bebe abrazo apenas llego ahí

-Avada Kedabra – Apuntó el hombre a ese bebé y cualquiera que mirara a la habitación en ese momento, vería a un niño mirando el suelo con su cara llorosa a donde ahora había un cuerpo evaporándose haciéndose polvo gritando mientras se desintegraba por así decirlo. Luego: Silencio y se sintió una ráfaga de viento y luego un grito. Una sombra salía de entre las sombras y se escapaba por la ventana. Ahora el bebé lloraba al ver a su madre. Espero a su padre, pero este no llegó. Espero y lloró y lloró, una noche entera lloró a su madre que estaba a su lado. La trato de mover. "Mami" la llamó una y otra vez esa noche, pero ella no le contestó. Así la llamó mil veces hasta que durmió. Hasta que sintió ruidos en la casa de nuevo. Se movió y lloró, sintiendo que alguien mas también lo hacía en la misma casa. Luego sintió silencio y pasos corriendo. Grandes pasos, y entonces lo vio. Lo había visto antes. Era amigo de papá y mamá.

-Jagri... Jagri... Mami... mira Mami...

-Oh por dios Harry... sobreviviste … ven aquí...

Tomó al pequeño en brazos y salió de la casa, sin dejar que el pequeño viera a su padre muerto a los pies de la escalera pero no lo logró. El niño lloró y lloró al verlo y Hagrid dejo que lo abrazara por última vez. Luego lo tomó y marcho y cuando salió vio a alguien que esperaba encontrar.

-Hagrid gracias al cielo... Harry pequeño... Hagrid, están... están ahí... ¿verdad?

-Sirius... es terrible... –Dijo el semi-gigante sollozando- esta todo... todo... James y Lily... no puedo creerlo...

-Lo sé Hagrid... yo tampoco... – Dijo el pelinegro mientras las lagrimas le corrían por el rostro – Como... Harry... pequeño... – y luego agregó mirando a Hagrid – Dame a Harry Hagrid, soy su padrino. Tiene que venir conmigo.

-No Sirius. Tengo ordenes de Dumbledore y debo llevarlo conmigo hasta él.

-¡No! ¿No lo entiendes Hagrid? Él es lo último que tengo... no me dejes sin él... por favor, yo no...

-Sirius... tranquilo... Dumbledore tiene un lugar donde quedara a salvo... deja que se valla... él estará bien... lo prometo...

-Yo... no puedo... yo... – Y luego para sorpresa del Semi-gigante el hombre al frente de él dejó de llorar y dijo determinado – tienes razón... yo no puedo cuidarlo como se merece, ahora tengo algo que hacer y no puedo arriesgarme a perder a Harry... toma mi moto Hagrid, yo ya no la necesito. Adiós pequeño –Dijo mirando a Harry y le dio un beso en sus manitas antes de correr y correr calle abajo hasta que desapareció.

-¡Sirio! ¡Sirio! – Gritaba el pequeño con lagrimas cayendo por su cara al ver que su padrino, su amigo también se iba...

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya nos vamos... – Y así subió a la moto Hagrid, sin saber que era lo que haría él y el por que le había pasado la motocicleta que tanto quería.

Harry iba mirando todo. Las estrellas como siempre le habían gustado y esa luna grande que tenía enfrente. Se acordó de Remus y le cayeron mas lagrimas, pero como cualquier niño pequeño no aguanto mas y se quedo dormido, pensando que cuando despertara, su papá lo iría a buscar como todas las mañanas a su cuna, y bajaría en sus brazos a comer su desayuno que mamá estaría haciendo en la cocina y que Sirius llegaría junto con Remus con un nuevo peluche que traerían como después de cada luna llena, y sería feliz como siempre, sabiendo que todo fue un sueño, pero lo que no sabía el pequeño Harry es que eso nunca volvería a pasar, y todo eso no sería mas que un recuerdo de su pequeña cabeza que se borraría al pasar los años y, que esa pequeña cicatriz que ahora llevaba en su frente, la cual nadie se había detenido a mirar hasta ahora, sería lo que todos mirarían años después cuando supiera que era un mago y que a este hombre que vio hoy, lo volvería a ver el resto de su larga vida.

Pero como él no sabía todo esto, seguía pensando que mañana despertaría, y todo volvería a ser como antes, aunque esto no pudiera volver a ser así nunca mas...

Fin


End file.
